Partners in Crime
by coffeelover98
Summary: kumpulan oneshots Conan/Ai. New Chapter update! #Love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

#Unrequited

"_Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"  
― James Patterson_

.

Dari dulu Mitsuhiko tau kalau Edogawa Conan dan Haibara Ai sebenarnya bukan anak biasa. Mereka selalu tampak lebih dewasa dari anak-anak lain yang sepantaran. Kecerdasan mereka menakjubkan. Mereka memiliki pengetahuan tak terbatas dari hal yang remeh temeh hingga rumus aljabar rumit setingkat mahasiswa Tokyo.

Mitsuhiko selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setiap hari membaca segala macam buku pengetahuan. Dia tak ingin merasa kalah, apalagi dengan Conan. Dia tau kalau Ai sangat menghargai Conan, ada rasa nyeri di dada setiap melihat keakraban mereka. Mereka seperti berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dan banyak kata-kata mereka yang tak dia mengerti. Ketika suatu saat lima belas tahun lalu, saat Ai dan Conan tiba-tiba menghilang beberapa hari lalu kembali dengan tubuh luka-luka—Mitsuhiko tau kalau mereka terlibat dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Walau Mitsuhiko mengerti kalau cintanya adalah sia-sia… Akan tetapi—dia tak sanggup menghentikan perasaan yang tumbuh dan berkembang dengan subur tanpa bisa dicegah. Tahun demi tahun lewat begitu saja tanpa dia sadari, dan dia menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di depan gereja sekarang. Bibirnya terasa pahit ketika tangannya menggenggam undangan merah berhias pita kecil.

Dia tau kalau sekarang waktu yang paling pas—untuk berhenti. Saatnya berhenti mengharapkan. Karena Ai dan Conan memang diciptakan untuk bersama. Dia hanya orang luar, yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam hubungan mereka. Dia melakukan segala yang bisa dia pikirkan supaya Ai memperhatikannya—dan semuanya akan berakhir hari ini.

Awal mulanya dia hanya menganggap perasaannya pada Ai hanya cinta monyet semata. Dia menggagumi kecantikan dan kecerdasan gadis itu. Juga selera humornya yang unik. Sifat pesimis dan sarkastiknya yang tak pernah ditemukannya pada orang lain. _Ai adalah Ai_. Perasaannya semakin dalam, membuatnya putus asa, kadang dia ingin berhenti—lelah atas kecemburuannya yang menyiksa, tapi begitu Ai tersenyum padanya, hatinya ringan. Segala kerumitan pikirannya lenyap begitu saja. Dia bisa melakukannya segala hal untuk gadis itu, walau hanya sepotong kata saja—dia sanggup. Apa saja yang diinginkan Ai.

Ketika Ai memilih untuk menjadi dokter, dia tau apa yang diinginkan untuk masa depannya. Dia ingin menjadi dokter bersamanya.

.

.

.

Tapi,

Mitsuhiko merapikan setelan Armani-nya, tangannya menyisir rambutnya dengan lelah. Dia tau kalau dia tak setampan Conan dan tak akan pernah sepintar dia, tapi setelah dewasa, bintik-bintik hitamnya memudar, dan dia yakin kalau banyak gadis menyukainya—bisa dilihat dengan banyaknya coklat valentine dilokernya, hanya kalah dari Conan. Sayangnya mata Ai hanya tertuju pada Conan saja, begitu bertahun-tahun.

Kadang dia merasa kalau ada harapan, walau sedikit. Walau hanya sedikit, dia senang. Ai selalu mengandalkannya saat Conan tidak ada. Walau dia memilih mengejar pendidikannya dan tak menjadi detektif seperti Conan, dia dan Ai selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam berdiskusi tentang penemuan ilmiah terbaru. Masa-masa mereka di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo adalah masa yang paling membahagiakan di hidupnya, karena di sana tak ada Conan. Conan memilih masuk jurusan kriminologi di Universitas Beika.

_Cinta bisa membawamu hingga ke langit ketujuh, tapi bisa menjatuhkan lalu menghempaskanmu hingga neraka terdalam._

_Cinta bisa membuatmu tersiksa sekaligus bahagia._

_Sungguh kontradiksi yang terasa ironis, bukan?_

_._

_._

_._

Matanya fokus menatap ke depan sekarang, memperhatikan Ai sedang berdiri mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar setinggi badan. Gaun putih polos terbalut dengan pas di tubuh rampingnya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya.

"Hai," katanya. Mitsuhiko mendekat, memeluknya. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh Ai dan wangi parfumnya mampu membekukan otaknya sejenak.

"Kau cantik sekali, Ai-chan…" gumamnya.

"Terima kasih, Mitsu-kun." Senyum Ai tulus.

_Apa kau pernah merasakan begitu menginginkan seseorang tapi tak bisa menjangkaunya? Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang dengan begitu lama hingga membuatmu frustasi?_

_Aku ingin berhenti mencintaimu, Ai._

_Lima belas tahun bukan waktu sebentar, lebih dari separuh nafasku—_

"Ayumi-chan dan Genta-kun baru datang tadi."

_Aku ingin berhenti merindukanmu, Ai._

"Hakase dan Fusae-san akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Sepertinya jalan macet."

Mitsuhiko menatap Ai lekat. Dia sepertinya tak mendengar kata-kata Ai. Gadis itu tertegun melihatnya sekarang.

_Karena setelah hari ini, aku tak bisa mencintaimu lagi dengan diam-diam._

"Mitsu-kun?" tanya Ai hati-hati. Pikiran Mitsuhiko buyar, dia mendehem sejenak lalu, "Dimana Conan-kun?"

Senyuman Ai yang khas muncul lagi, "Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, mudah-mudahan tidak ada kasus pembunuhan atau apapun itu yang menghadang perjalanannya kemari."

Mitsuhiko tergelak. Tawanya terhenti untuk mengamati Ai sekali lagi.

"Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Conan-kun." Katanya pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih, Mitsu-kun. Kau juga…"

Mitsuhiko mendekat, gerakannya ragu sejenak, tapi dia seperti memberanikan diri, tangannya diulurkan untuk membelai pipi Ai. Dia kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Kaulah kebahagiaanku, Ai…" bisiknya, "aku akan memastikan kau tetap bahagia." Tangannya turun memeluk pinggang gadis itu, Ai terasa begitu kecil dan rapuh.

.

.

.

Dia ingin waktu berhenti sejenak.

Hanya dia berdua dengan Ai.

.

.

.

Mitsuhiko merasakan Ai menegang di pelukannya, tapi cuma sebentar karena dia buru-buru melepaskannya. Pria itu tersenyum malu, matanya menatap Ai—menunggu reaksi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, Mitsu-kun." Cuma itu yang dikatakannya, tapi gadis itu tersenyum pengertian. Senyum yang selama ini menghantuinya dan Mitsuhiko tak tau kapan dia bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

Tapi dia tau sekarang waktu yang tepat, senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya…

…kemudian dia berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu, hatinya terasa ringan sekarang. Langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari kalau Conan sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Mereka saling menatap. Ada pengertian yang tak terucap terjalin kasat mata.

Mitsuhiko ingin tersenyum menyelamati Conan tapi dia tak sanggup—dia hanya berjalan melewatinya. Conan tak bereaksi walau matanya memperhatikan sahabatnya menjauh.

Langkah kakinya memantul di gang, menggaung di telinganya.

.

.

.

Mitsuhiko selalu mengerti dan memahami satu hal. Dia memang tak bisa berhenti mencintai Ai dan _dia tak ingin berhenti._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Fin._**

* * *

A/N : ini adalah kumpulan oneshot gw yang terbaru. Universe ini untuk membedakan dengan One Day Like This, karena ini merupakan universe dimana Conan dan Ai tidak menggunakan antidote dan memutuskan untuk dewasa bersama-sama. Kumpulan oneshots ini semuanya saling berkaitan walau bisa dibaca terpisah.

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

#Rejoice

_Rejoice with your family in the beautiful land of life!_

_- Albert Einstein_

.

"Kenapa Conan?" tanya Ai. Matanya membesar, mimiknya polos. Conan merengut dalam hati.

"Uh, tidak… Tapi kurasa Kairi akan merindukanmu, Ai!" serunya riang. Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Conan dengan penuh selidik.

"Jika aku tak mengenalimu dengan baik, aku akan menyangka kalau kau takut mengasuh anak darah dagingmu sendiri." Kata Ai dengan pose berpikir, jemarinya ditopangkan ke dagu. Conan hanya tertawa nervous, menghindari pandangan Ai dan matanya beralih ke Kairi.

Kairi yang sedang duduk bersila dalam boksnya, menandak gembira ketika menyadari kalau papanya sedang menatapnya. Dilambainya tangan kecilnya sambil tertawa. Ai berjalan mendekatinya lalu digendongnya Kairi sambil tersenyum.

Conan memperhatikan kedua orang yang paling dicintainya dengan bahagia. Kairi—anak itu baru berusia enam bulan dan sangat gesit. Walau dia masih belum bisa memanggil papa dan mama dengan lancar, tapi gerak retorik dan inteligensianya lebih maju dari bayi seumurnya. _Well_, sepertinya kecerdasannya menurun pada anak itu, Conan membatin bangga. _Bukan seharusnya dari Ai? _Alis Conan berkerut. _Berisik, kau tidak bisa diam?_ omelnya pada kata hatinya sendiri.

"Ini benar-benar kasus serius, Conan. Besok itu merupakan operasi besar—Professor Sayumi memerlukanku."

Conan masih ragu, dia sekarang memainkan tangan Kairi dari belakang punggung istrinya.

"Hanya lima belas jam saja. Ayumi-chan sedang hamil, aku tak bisa menganggunya. Sedangkan Ran-san dan suaminya telah pindah ke New York. Kakek dan nenek Kairi di Los Angeles. Sedangkan Hakase… Ugh… Siapa yang bisa kutitipkan Kairi selain padamu, Conan?"

Sekarang Ai berbalik, tangannya membelai punggung Kairi, dan menatap suaminya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau pasti bisa mengasuh Kairi, Conan. Kau ayah yang hebat."

Conan merasa hatinya ingin meledak, istrinya ini sangat jarang memujinya—lebih banyak mengejeknya sih, tapi satu pujian bisa membuatnya melambung hingga langit ketujuh.

"Aku memang ayah dan sekaligus suami yang hebat," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ai hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia tau kelemahan Conan dan selalu menggunakannya dengan baik.

"Jadi kalau begitu, buktikan padaku besok_, darling_," ejek Ai. Lalu dia mendekat dan mencium pipi suaminya. Conan benar-benar senang, apa ini kode untuk malam hari nantinya? Dia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Ai memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang tak pernah dia gunakan.

Ai menggigit bibirnya sambil menahan senyumnya, suaminya ini memang selalu gampang ditebak keinginannya. Yah, setelah melahirkan Kairi, mereka memang jarang memadu cinta, selain kondisi fisiknya yang belum pulih benar dan anak hiperaktif itu membuatnya lelah, Ai juga sangat sibuk dengan risetnya. Walau penelitiannya telah dilimpahkan ke dokter sejawatnya karena Ai masih menjalani cuti hamil dan melahirkan tapi dia masih bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Jadi malam ini, dia harus membahagiakan Conan sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

"Hm… Bagaimana, Conan-kun?" Ai menggerakan jemarinya di dada suaminya, membelainya lambat-lambat. Conan hanya menelan ludah, "Baiklah, Ai…"

Ai tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Suara deringan jam weker menusuk gendang telinga dengan paksa. Conan mengerang, tangannya meraba-raba arah suara dan mematikannya dalam satu gerakan. Dia membuka matanya, membalik badannya dan menyadari kalau Ai telah bangun. Bagian tempat istrinya tidur, masih berantakan tapi terasa dingin ketika Conan menyapukan jemarinya.

_Kenapa Ai tak membangunkanku, ya? _

"Da-Pa," suara Kairi memecah keheningan. Conan terlonjak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menemukan Kairi sedang duduk di boksnya seperti biasa, dan mengulum jempolnya. Conan buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya dan matanya menemukan sepucuk surat di samping lemari kecil. Dia mengenali tulisan tangan Ai yang khas.

_Conan, aku telah menyetel jam wekermu ke delapan pagi. Maaf, aku harus pergi pagi-pagi karena professor Sayumi meneleponku. Pasien yang ditanganinya sedang kritis jadi jam operasi dipercepat. Aku menulis jadwal yang harus kau lakukan dalam mengasuh Kairi selama hari ini. Ingat, kau tak bisa meneleponku, handphone dilarang di ruang operasi—jika kau lupa._

_Jam 8 pagi : waktu Kairi bangun, kau harus bermain dengannya selama tiga puluh menit. Dia sangat menyukai blok mainan yang dibelikan Okaasan, dan kau tak boleh membiarkannya memasukkan benda-benda kecil ke mulutnya. Oh ya, dia juga sangat suka mengulum jemarinya sendiri, kau tidak boleh membiarkannya berbuat begitu. Kairi juga sedang mengalami masa tumbuh gigi, gigitannya sangat menyakitkan—jika kau ingin mencoba._

Conan berhenti membaca, Kairi balas menatapnya—dia asyik menyedot jempolnya.

_Jam 8.30 pagi : makanannya telah kusiapkan di dapur, kau tinggal memanaskannya. Setelah makan, kau harus menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali hingga dia sendawa, atau dia akan muntah karena Kairi sangat suka melompat-lompat. (mungkin untuk mempercepat gerakan peristaltik di usus, tapi dia masih bayi, dan dia sangat aktif) PS : ini pasti menurun dari gen dan DNA-mu. Jangan membantah._

_Jam 9.00 pagi : ini adalah waktunya menonton tv. Cakram DVD kesukaannya telah kusiapkan di depan TV. _

_Jam 10.00 pagi : waktunya mandi. Ingat, suhu airnya harus hangat, dan berhati-hatilah karena Kairi sangat menyukai bebek-bebek kuning mungil mengapung di air. (dia sangat suka melemparkan bebek ke wajah atau mengibaskan air supaya muncrat ke pakaianmu). _

_Setelah mandi, kau harus mengoleskan minyak kayu putih dan minyak telon ke badannya. _

_Jam 10.30 pagi : waktu Kairi tidur lagi. Kau bisa santai sebentar, darling. _

_Jam 1-2 siang : waktu Kairi bangun lagi. Oh ya, susu ASI yang telah kupompa telah disiapkan di lemari, kau bisa memberikannya saat makan bubur._

_Jam 3-6 sore : Kairi akan mengantuk dan tidur lagi. Kau bisa menonton acara detektif kesukaanmu di TV, darling._

Conan berhenti membaca lagi dan berpikir keras, Ai memanggilnya _darling _dua kali, sangat mencurigakan.

_Jam 7 malam : saat Kairi makan malam, menunya berbeda dari pagi. Aku telah menyiapkan juga, ingat tepukan di bahu setelah siap makan._

_Jam 7.30 malam : acara kesukaan Kairi tayang di TV kabel. Dia akan mengantuk setelah menontonnya. Kau bisa istirahat sejenak sebelum aku pulang nanti._

…_.. sampai ketemu nanti malam, darling._

Conan memperhatikan surat itu dengan sejenak, dia merasa ada tulisan tipis _semoga kau bisa bertahan hidup sampai malam _yang ditimpa dengan _sampai ketemu nanti malam, darling._

_Emangnya Kairi itu monster atau apaan?_ Gerutu Conan, matanya beralih ke arah anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Anak itu sedang duduk sambil memainkan gelang mainan, dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Conan hampir terlonjak, dan segera merampas gelang itu. Kairi yang tak menyangka mainannya direbut, berteriak kesal. Badannya menandak-nandak.

Conan memutar bola matanya.

Sekarang baru jam delapan lewat sepuluh menit. Dan hari ini akan terasa panjang.

Conan yang selalu sibuk dengan berbagai kasus dan selalu menemukan istrinya di rumah menjaga Kairi, tiba-tiba merasa kesepian. Dia menyedot hidungnya sebentar, dan berseru lagi ketika menyadari Kairi sedang memakan mainannya yang lain. Jerapah kuning bertotol-totol coklat hadiah dari Kazuha. Dilepaskannya mainan itu dari mulut Kairi (Anak itu menggigit jari telunjuknya dua kali dan benar-benar terasa sakit) lalu menggendongnya. Dia ingat pesan Ai kalau Kairi sangat menyukai balok mainan dari ibunya, dicarinya di lemari kecil dan gagal menemukannya.

_Sialan, dimana balok itu. Lagian kenapa mainan anak ini begitu banyak_. Matanya menatap nanar ke tumpukan buku, lego (yang tidak mungkin dimainkan bayi—hadiah dari Hakase), seperangkat alat forensik pemula untuk anak umur 6 tahun (hadiah tak berguna—juga dari Hakase), jutaan boneka (oke, ini hiperbolis. Tapi entah kenapa Ran, Sonoko dan Heiji suka memberinya hadiah boneka binatang dengan berbagai bentuk dari kecil hingga sebesar beruang) dan… akhirnya Conan menemukan balok itu tertutup bayangan buku ilmu kedokteran tebal milik Ai. Conan berhenti sejenak, dilihatnya buku itu. Hari ini adalah operasi pertama Ai setelah dia melahirkan. Dia selalu melarangnya dengan alasan tidak ada yang menjaga Kairi, dan dia tau Ai sangat merindukan suasana di rumah sakit Beika. Ai menjadi asisten dokter bedah disana sekaligus ketua departemen riset dan sekarang sedang mengambil cuti. Walau dia yakin kalau Ai sebenarnya sanggup menjalani pekerjaannya dengan baik sekaligus ibu rumah tangga—tapi dia merasa kalau istrinya berhak istirahat. Dia benci menemukan istrinya sibuk setiap hari di rumah sakit sepanjang pernikahan mereka, dan dia ingin sekali-kali menjadi egois.

"Paaaa-MaMmmafkkg" suara Kairi membuyarkan pikirannya, Conan segera memberikan balok mainan itu pada Kairi, yang disambutnya dengan riang.

Conan menggendong Kairi dengan kasih sayang dan lima menit kemudian, dia merasakan ada yang basah di celananya, matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari kalau anaknya ngompol dengan puas.

Detektif itu hanya mengangkat alisnya menatap Kairi, dia lupa memakaikan popoknya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Kairi, dia menghabiskan waktu bermain dengannya.

Waktu tak terasa lewat dengan begitu cepat, Conan dalam hati mengakui kalau bermain dengan Kairi sangat menyenangkan, segera meletakkan Kairi kembali ke boksnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanannya. Conan senang karena Ai juga tak lupa menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya, nasi kari.

Sekarang Kairi duduk di stroller-nya sambil tertawa riang.

"Ayo… dimakan dong, Kairi. Masakan papa lebih enak dari masakan mama kok," bujuk Conan sambil menyuap bubur timnya, "dan kau tak boleh melompat-lompat." Alih-alih melompat, Kairi malah melempar sendok plastiknya dan mengenai wajah Conan dengan sukses.

Untung setelahnya Conan masih ingat petunjuk Ai dan dia tak lupa menepuk punggung Kairi untuk bersendawa setelah melalui perjuangan makan selama setengah jam.

_Bagaimana Ai bisa melewati ini setiap hari ya?_ Conan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Ini pasti gen Ai yang menurun padanya. Dasar anak aktif dan susah diatur._

Setelah Kairi menikmati film kesukaannya selama satu jam (serial bebek kuning dengan tujuh anaknya), Conan membawanya untuk mandi. Di kamar mandinya yang luas, Conan menyiapkan air panas dan tak lupa menaruh bebek-bebek mungil yang terpajang dengan rapi di lemari kaca ke dalam air.

"Be-be-bebek," seru Kairi senang melihat bebek kesayangannya. Conan menangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau hanya lancar mengatakan bebek, Kairi? Coba panggil Papa. Pa-Pa. Ayo, coba panggil Pa-Pa."

"Be-bek." Lalu Kairi tertawa gila-gilaan. Conan hanya mendengus. _Yah.. anak ini seperti mamanya, selalu tak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku dan memelintirnya untuk kesenangannya sendiri._

Kali ini dia lengah dan tak menyadari kalau bebek kuning itu sekarang terlempar lalu mendarat ke hidungnya. Diikuti cipratan air lagi, membuat sekujur baju Conan basah sekarang.

"Hey," Conan menyeka wajahnya dan menatap Kairi dengan ekspresi antara kesal-marah-tapi-tak-tega-karena-dia-anakmu. Tawa Kairi yang nyaring membelah udara, dia sepertinya sangat senang.

Conan akhirnya ikut tertawa juga, dia mengangkat Kairi dari bathtub dan membungkusnya dengan handuk besar. Setelah mengoleskan berbagai macam minyak di tubuh Kairi, Conan sangat menyukai wanginya—bahkan mencium Kairi berulang kali, sekarang adalah waktu tidur anaknya.

Setelah meyakinkan kalau Kairi telah tidur dengan nyenyak di boksnya, Conan segera mandi dan makan dalam waktu kilat—secepat yang dia mampu. Dia siap dalam dua puluh menit. Dalam hati kekagumannya pada Ai bertambah. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatur waktunya di sela-sela mengasuh Kairi, sekaligus belajar menjadi dokter spesialis bedah, menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus Conan setiap hari. Ai juga menjadi partnernya yang selalu menjadi tempat dia berdiskusi segala macam hal, dari hal politik, ekonomi hingga kasusnya yang terbaru.

Ah, dia merindukan Ai. Padahal waktu baru lewat beberapa jam saja, dan dia menyadari kalau keberadaan istrinya sangat besar dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

"TRING… TRING…" suara handphone Conan berdesum riang. Dia segera menyambarnya, takut membangunkan Kairi.

"Halo?"

"Conan! Aku sedang di Tokyo sekarang." suara Heiji menggema dari speaker. Dia telah berhenti memanggil Kudo bertahun-tahun lalu. "Ada kasus mayat di teluk Beika, kau sedang ngapain?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, Heiji."

Detektif Osaka itu heran, "Loh, biasanya ketika kau mendengar kata kasus, kau akan terlonjak senang dan ingin tau segala detailnya. Uh, apa istrimu sedang bersamamu sekarang?" Heiji ingat kalau Conan sedang bersama istrinya, dia paling tak suka diganggu.

"Ai sedang berada di rumah sakit Beika."

"Apa? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Tidak, Ai baik-baik saja. Dia sedang mengoperasi pasien kritis."

"Loh, apa cutinya sudah habis? Bukannya kau selalu mencari berbagai macam alasan supaya dia tetap di rumah menjaga Kairi?"

"HA-HA. Tidak, kali ini beda."

"Jadi…Conan?"

"Tidak. Kali ini tidak. Aku sedang menjaga Kairi dan aku tidak mungkin membawa bayi ke teluk Beika…"

Heiji tertawa ngakak, "Kupikir cuma istrimu yang bisa membuatmu tidak memikirkan kasus ternyata menjadi ayah telah mengubahmu."

"Oh ya? Jadi bagaimana dengan kau, Heiji? Apa kabar Daisuke?"

"Daisuke bersama Kazuha… di rumah."

"Berani bertaruh kalau dia melarangmu ke Tokyo kali ini."

"Tidak. Aku bilang padanya kalau kasus ini akan kuserahkan padamu tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Conan." Conan bisa merasakan kalau Heiji sedang nyengir sambil mematikan handphonenya sekarang.

Well, mungkin dia dulu kesal kalau tidak bisa memecahkan kasus, tapi sekarang beda. Dipandangnya Kairi yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang. Rambut Kairi yang hitam terlihat tak beraturan. Ai selalu mengatakan kalau wajah anaknya ini merupakan fotokopi dirinya. Rambut hitam, mata biru, bibir kecil dan sifatnya yang arogan menurun padanya_. Hey, kenapa ada sifat arogan—aku sama sekali tidak arogan_. Walau Conan tak mengatakannya terus terang, tapi dalam hatinya sebenarnya dia menginginkan _warna_ bola mata Ai yang menurun pada anak-anak mereka. Bola mata istrinya itu sangat indah. Yah, mungkin nanti jika anak kedua mereka perempuan, dia bisa memiliki kecantikan istrinya. Juga kulitnya yang pucat seperti pualam—ah, walau cuma beberapa jam, Conan merindukan bagaimana jemarinya membelai kulit istrinya. Dia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Masa kecil Conan dulu selalu ditinggal Yusaku dan Yukiko keliling dunia membuatnya sadar kalau hal terpenting dalam hidup adalah keluarga. Ai dan Kairi merupakan orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Lebih dari hidupnya sendiri.

Conan tertawa kecil, dia meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbaring sebentar di sofa. Sepanjang jam tidur Kairi di waktu sore hari, Conan menonton serial detektif di TV. Hatinya senang karena Ai mengingat semua hal kesukaanya, istrinya bahkan menyiapkan cemilan untuknya. Ai bahkan sering merekam episode yang terlewat kalau Conan sedang sibuk dengan kasusnya.

.

.

.

"Pe-pa-maaahh. Be-bek."

Conan terlonjak, dia segera menghambur ke boks Kairi. Disana anaknya telah bangun, begitu melihat papanya datang—dia berteriak gembira. Ternyata sudah jam 7 malam dan Conan segera sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah memberikan Kairi bubur tim lagi dan ASI dari mamanya, Conan menghabiskan waktunya bermain dengan Kairi sambil menonton acara kesukaan anak itu di tv (lagi-lagi bebek dan keluarga besarnya. Conan lalu mencoba mengajarinya berbagai macam kata yang diakhiri dengan celetukan be-bek berulang kali.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan bebek, Kairi?"

"Be-bek, asdrukfkrhglh"

"Pintar."

Kairi tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Pa-bek-be-bek." Katanya lagi dengan nyaring. Perutnya sekarang kenyang, dan matanya mulai mengantuk lagi. Conan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kairi dan segera menggendongnya menuju kamar tidur.

Walau mata Kairi sudah sipit dan berat menahan kantuk, tapi anak itu malah tidak tidur. Alih-alih tidur, Kairi malah menyebut 'bebek' berjuta-juta kali.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah menyanyikan lagu untukmu supaya tidur, Kairi?" tanya Conan ragu. Kairi melonjak senang karena diajak bicara.

"Tapi suara ayah sumbang, ha-ha." Conan tertawa nervous, dia ingat bagaimana reaksi Ai ketika dia menyanyikan lagu untuknya bertahun-tahun lalu. _Tapi Kairi cuma bayi, mana tau soal sumbang atau tidaknya suaramu, Conan_. Akhirnya Conan memilih mendengarkan suara hatinya sendiri.

Suara Conan menggema di kamar, dia menyanyikan lagu selamat tidur dengan penuh perasaan di samping boks Kairi dan ajaibnya dalam tiga puluh detik, anak itu terlelap dengan suksesnya. _Mungkin karena sangking sumbangnya suaramu, anakmu memilih tidur daripada mendengarnya_. Conan segera menghalau pikiran itu.

"Wah, Ai harus mendengar nyanyianku kalau dia tak bisa tidur suatu saat nanti," katanya dengan penuh kepuasan. Dan Ai yang sedang berada di sisi kota lain, bersin dengan tidak elitnya.

Setelah memperhatikan wajah Kairi yang begitu tenang dan merapikan selimutnya, entah kenapa Conan merasa ngantuk. Padahal biasanya dia selalu tidur larut malam. Dia segera membaringkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan terlelap begitu saja. Dia bahkan tak bangun ketika Ai pulang satu jam setelahnya.

Ai mendekati boks Kairi dan tersenyum melihat betapa nyenyaknya anak itu. Kemudian dialihkan pandangannya ke Conan yang juga sama nyenyaknya. Dia bungkuk mengecup dahi suaminya sambil menggumam pasti Conan merasa sangat lelah setelah seharian menjaga Kairi. Gerakannya membuat Conan terbangun, detektif itu segera menyambar pinggang Ai dan membiarkan istrinya jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dibenamkan hidungnya pada rambut Ai dan mencium aroma yang dirindukannya.

"Bagaimana operasinya, Ai?" bisiknya.

"Sukses. Kawamoto-san akan sehat seperti semula." Balas Ai sambil berbisik juga.

"Kau jenius, Ai." gumamnya lagi sambil mencuri kecupan kecil di leher, dagu dan akhirnya mencium bibir istrinya penuh-penuh.

"Kau ayah yang hebat, Conan…" puji Ai setelah ciuman panjang mereka, "jadi kau bisa menggantikanku menjaga Kairi setiap hari sekarang."

"Ai..." erang Conan.

Istrinya cuma nyengir.

"_Just kidding, darling."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Gw baru baca fic-fic gw yang lama dan menyadari kalau perbedaan gaya menulis gw sudah sangat berubah. Mudah-mudahan berubahnya ke arah yang lebih baik hehehe.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews bisa menambah motivasi author dalam menulis loh, ^_^


	3. Faith

#Faith

Faith means belief in something concerning which doubt is theoretically possible

-unknown

.

Ai memasuki rumah dengan tubuh lelah dan memaksa kakinya melangkah walau berat. Setelah melempar kunci mobil ke atas buffet, Ai melepaskan jaketnya lalu meletakkan tumpukan berkas dan tas Hermes-nya. Hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini adalah mandi air panas dan tidur yang panjang. Ah, dia bahkan sudah bisa mencium wangi lavender yang biasa dia tuangkan ke dalam bathtubnya lengkap dengan bola-bola busanya.

Ketika dia masuk ke kamar tidurnya, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang. Conan Edogawa tersenyum padanya, dia hanya mengenakan celana boxer pendek, rambut hitamnya berantakan dan tangannya sedang menggapai kemeja putih dari dalam lemari.

Jika ada saat-saat tertentu Conan tampak begitu seksi, adalah saat sekarang ini. Mata Ai berkilauan, dia mendekati suaminya dan mengecup pipinya, "Dimana Kairi?" Conan tersenyum, dia memeluk pinggang Ai dan berbisik di telinganya, "Kairi baru saja tidur beberapa menit lalu. Dia telah makan bubur dua porsi, minum susu dan melihat video the Seven Duck untuk ke satu juta kalinya hari ini. Bagaimana operasi hari ini?"

Begitu mendengar kata operasi, seluruh tubuh Ai berjengit. Dia melepaskan pelukan Conan dan berbalik membelakanginya. Conan tak luput memperhatikan bagaimana pucat wajah istrinya tadi dan pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ada apa, Ai?" tanyanya pelan. Dia meletakkan tangannya pada punggung istrinya, membelainya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya lelah," Ai berbalik, mencoba tersenyum, "kau tidurlah dulu—aku yang akan mengurus Kairi nanti."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu lengkap dengan _bubble bath_ aroma lavender favoritmu," Conan menatap wajah Ai dengan seksama, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang dagu istrinya, "kau bisa sendiri kesana?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan '_kau bisa sendiri kesana'_?" goda Ai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau merasa lelah, aku yang akan membawamu kesana."

"Hey, aku tidak selemah itu." Ai mencibir tapi dia merasakan tangan Conan memeluk pinggangnya dengan kuat dan kemudian membopongnya, "Oi!" pekiknya, "lepaskan aku, Conan!"

Conan hanya tertawa, tubuh Ai terasa begitu hangat menyentuh kulit telanjangnya, dia hanya mengatur posisi sekali supaya bisa mengangkat tubuh istrinya dengan kedua tangan dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi mereka yang luas.

Sesampai disana Conan menurunkan Ai dekat bathtub dan menurunkan jemarinya untuk mengecek apakah air mandinya masih terasa panas. "Apa perlu kubantu untuk membuka pakaianmu, Ai?" Conan dengan hati puas memperhatikan istrinya yang sepertinya kesal. "Conan-kun, bukannya aku meremehkan kekuatan jasmanimu tapi kusarankan jangan sering-sering kaulakukan karena fisik seseorang yang membawa bobot tubuh dengan berat hampir—" ceramah Ai terhenti karena Conan telah membuka kancing baju kemeja istrinya, satu persatu—dengan cepat.

"Hey—" seru Ai lagi tapi Conan hanya menyorongkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir istrinya untuk mendiamkannya. "Ssttt…" Detektif itu hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan setelah istrinya telanjang sepenuhnya, dia menuntunnya hati-hati untuk melangkah ke dalam air.

"Aku ingin memandikanmu, sekali-kali." Kata Conan sambil menuangkan _bubble bath_ ke dalam air.

"Wah, tak kusangka—kau telah terlatih memandikan Kairi."

"Bukannya kau yang mengajariku, Ai?" tanya Conan senang, lalu mengambil posisi di belakang tubuh Ai. Sambil berlutut, detektif itu mulai mengurut pundak istrinya pelan-pelan dan berirama. Lalu meneruskannya ke seluruh kulit yang bisa dia jangkau.

"Hm…" Ai tak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia hanya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati pijatan suaminya. Setelah beberapa menit, Conan berbisik ke telinganya, "Hey—jangan tidur, suhu tubuhmu akan menurun nantinya." Ai membalasnya dengan desahan kemudian dia bangkit berdiri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Conan sambil meraih handuk putih dan menggandeng tubuh istrinya lalu membalutnya. Ai tersenyum dan mereka balik ke kamar tidur lagi. Kali ini sepasang suami istri ini berganti pakaian dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, setelahnya mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Ai berbalik ke kamar sebelah untuk mengecek Kairi. Disana Kairi masih tetap tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Setelah membiarkan pintu penghubung terbuka, supaya Ai bisa mampir setiap saat anaknya terbangun, dia kembali ke samping Conan yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Pria itu memeluknya dan mengecupnya pelan, "_Good night, Ai…"_

"_Good night, Conan…"_

.

.

.

Paginya, Ai terbangun karena suara Kairi—dia cepat membuka matanya dan menemukan anak itu sedang digendong Conan yang duduk disampingnya. Kairi sedang memegang bola-bola mainan. Hadiah dari kakeknya—bola itu sebenarnya berisi misteri yang takkan mampu dipecahkan bayi enam bulan. Dan ada selusin hadiah lainnya yang hampir mirip—yang diberikan oleh orang tua Conan.

"Hai, katakan sesuatu untuk tukang tidur, Kairi," ujar Conan dengan cengirannya yang menyebalkan.

Ai mencibir, "Hey, biasanya juga aku yang selalu bangun lebih cepat darimu." Dia melirik jam, ternyata sudah pukul sembilan pagi. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku, Conan?"

"Kenapa? Aku sudah memeriksa jadwalmu—kau tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini."

"Apa Kairi sudah makan?" Ai mengabaikan fakta kalau Conan—dengan sangat lancang—membaca jadwal di agenda pribadinya. _Well,_ dia akan _menghukumnya_ nanti.

"Aku menyiapkannya sendiri," sahut Conan, Kairi yang berada dalam gendongannya melonjak kesenangan melihat ibunya, "Ma-Ma!"

Ai dan Conan saling bertukar pandangan. "Hey, kau lihat itu. Dia memanggilku Mama," kata Ai girang.

"Hey, Kairi. Coba panggil Pa-pa. Pa-pa. Ayo, anak pintar. Panggil Pa-pa." Kairi melengos, dia hanya berseru dengan senang, "MA-MA! MA-MA!"

Ai tertawa, dia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh Kairi, "Kau tau siapa _Boss _disini bukan, Kairi?" tanyanya. Anak itu menandak-nandak lalu tertawa tergelak-gelak dan berseru mama lagi.

Conan mencibir, "Pasti kau yang merecokinya dengan panggilan mama terus menerus."

"Oh ya? Kairi, coba panggil Pa-Pa. Ayo…" bujuk Ai. Anak itu menatap ibunya lalu berkata, "Pa-pa."

"Nah, apa kubilang." Ai tersenyum begitu melihat Conan melonjak mendengar panggilan anaknya, mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "Ini baru anak Papa," katanya dengan puas.

.

.

.

"Ai, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Ai menghentikan gerakannya mencuci piring, dia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Conan yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Tangannya masih memegang cangkir penuh uap kopi yang mengepul-ngepul.

"Apa maksudmu, Conan?" tanya Ai dengan alis berkerut. Conan menyesap kopinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pandangan matanya membuat Ai mengelap jemarinya yang masih basah ke celemeknya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Suaminya ini selalu mengenalinya dengan begitu baik—ikatan emosional mereka begitu kuat. Bahkan dalam beberapa kejadian, Ai juga bisa membaca pikiran suaminya dengan sekali pandang.

"Um… mengenai _operasi_ kemarin?" Tatapan mata Conan tak bergerak—menghujam hingga ke dalam hati Ai, membuatnya sedikit bergetar. Hening sejenak. Conan menunggu istrinya membuka mulut, dia tak akan memaksa kalau Ai tidak ingin bercerita.

"Operasi itu…" akhirnya Ai membuka mulutnya dan suara yang keluar bahkan terdengar serak, "….gagal." Dia menundukkan matanya, berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam otaknya. Teriakan frustasi suami pasien, tangisan anak-anaknya dan tarikan nafas pasien itu menjelang saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Dia ingat bagaimana anak sulung pasiennya itu menangis begitu kuat dengan bergantung pada tubuhnya seakan-akan dia adalah harapan terakhir.

Ai telah mengupayakan segala sesuatu yang bisa dilakukannya sepanjang operasi, tapi begitu professor Sayumi menggelengkan kepala perlahan, seluruh tubuhnya melemah, kakinya terasa begitu lunglai tak sanggup membopong berat tubuhnya.

"Dia… Yoshimura-san telah mencapai stadium keempat pada kankernya ketika mereka membawanya kemari. Sebenarnya harapan hidupnya hanya 20 persen, tapi suami Yoshimura-san bersikeras…" Ai berhenti, suaranya melemah, "…anak bungsunya masih berusia dua tahun dan dia akan kehilangan ibunya pada usia semuda itu."

Conan teringat dengan masa lalu Ai yang telah yatim piatu bahkan saat istrinya masih begitu muda. Dia segera menarik Ai ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, mencium rambutnya. "Ai, mereka akan tetap berjuang untuk hidup. Kehilangan ibu bukan berarti hidup harus berhenti, aku yakin mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya."

Ai tak menjawab. Conan merasakan kemejanya basah lalu dia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Ai…" bisiknya. Setelah beberapa saat, istrinya melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap Conan dengan matanya yang merah dan hidungnya yang sedikit berair.

"Kau keliatan begitu jelek, Ai…" goda Conan. Ai hanya mencibir, dia kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya, "Thanks, Conan."

"Yah… bukannya ini tugas suami yang bertanggung jawab?"

"_Bertanggung jawab?"_

"Hey, ada apa dengan nada suaramu itu? Aku ini suami yang paling bertanggung jawab jika dibandingkan dengan Hattori atau Genta."

"Oh ya?" kata Ai dengan nada tak percaya, "buktikan…"

"_Buktikan?_" tanya Conan, mata birunya berkilauan.

"Ya… Buktikan…" desah Ai menggoda. Conan tak tahan lagi, dia mencium istrinya dengan penuh gairah dan ketika ponselnya berdering, dengan tak sabaran dia mengangkatnya, "Ya… Halo?" tanyanya tak fokus karena jemari Ai telah berada didadanya.

"Conan! Aku sedang berada di Tokyo sekarang, ada kasus pembunuhan disini. Kau tertarik?" suara aksen Osaka Hattori Heiji menggema dari balik speaker.

"T-tertarik? Apa itu?" kata Conan tak beraturan, nafasnya makin cepat.

"Conan? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Heiji heran.

"Umm…A-aku akan bergabung dengan kau sebentar lagi," desah Conan.

"Hey, ada apa dengan suaramu?" Heiji tambah penasaran tapi Conan sepertinya tak peduli.

"TUT…TUT…." Sambungan telepon terputus.

Ai tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, "_Sebentar lagi_? Conan?"

"Ya… sebentar lagi…" Conan balas mengedipkan matanya dan merengkuh istrinya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Hm... seberapa cepat Conan akan bergabung dengan Heiji untuk bersama-sama mengusut pembunuhan? XD

Thanks for reading ^_^

Thanks untuk semua reviewsnya: guest 1,2,3,4,5 dan 6, Hai Miyano, Uchiha Yui, Rini desu, Amiya Haiwa, Marutaro, parkjy18 dan sharina.


	4. Love

#Love

_Love sees the invisible, believes in unbelievable, receives the impossible._

_-Unknown_

.

Ai Haibara menemukan dirinya sedang berdiri di kamar luas. Bayangannya memantul dari balik cermin—untuk pertama kalinya dia mengerutkan alisnya.

Gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu bahkan tidak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Yang terpantul disana adalah sosok gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang strawberry panjang yang dibentuk bergelung dengan konde. Tubuh rampingnya terbungkus gaun satin yang berwarna putih gading lengkap dengan hiasan renda di setiap keliman.

Matanya menyipit menyadari bagaimana kulitnya terlihat pucat dibawah terangnya lampu kristal. Dia telah mencoba berbagai gaun dengan ragam, corak, warna dan motif. Dan ini adalah gaun ketiga dalam dua jam terakhir.

Ayumi Yoshida yang sekarang dikenal Ayumi Kojima berseru riang, "Kau cantik sekali, Ai-chan! Conan-kun pasti tidak sabar melihatmu." Dia sibuk mengambil foto Ai dengan ponselnya—untuk mengirimkannya ke Conan.

Pipi Ai sedikit merona, dia kemudian bergumam, "Warna putih tidak cocok denganku, Ayumi-chan."

Warna putih melambangkan kesucian dan tak bernoda.

Dia takkan pernah pantas mengenakan gaun ini.

Dia hanya cocok dengan warna merah….

Merah yang berarti darah… seperti yang mengaliri tubuhnya sekarang.

"Siapa bilang begitu?" Ayumi menepukkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ai-chan, apa kau sudah menentukan daftar lagu, jenis _wine_ dan bunga?"

Ai berhenti bergerak dan berputar menatap Ayumi. "Ugh—bagaimana kalau masalah ini kuserahkan padamu saja? …dan jangan ada minuman beralkohol di pesta nanti."

"Tapi ini pernikahanmu, Ai-chan! Aku masih ingat kalau kau suka lagu _Les Feuilles Mortes_? Bagaimana kalau kita menambahkan lagu ini di daftar?"

"Ayumi-chan.. lagu ini tentang perpisahan…" desah Ai sambil memejamkan matanya. _Ini salah_, pikirnya berulang kali. _Ini salah,salah, salah…_

"Oh," Ayumi menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, "bagaimana kalau lagu _Beautiful in White_?" lanjutnya lagi dengan bersemangat.

"Ayumi-chan… aku pergi ganti baju duluan…" tanpa menunggu balasan lagi, Ai pergi meninggalkan Ayumi yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi tentang bunga mawar.

.

.

.

"Halo? Ayumi? Um… terima kasih foto-fotonya," Conan berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, jantungnya sedikit—er—mungkin berdebar melihat bagaimana cantiknya Ai dalam berbagai pose (…dan dia telah menyimpan semua foto-foto itu), "apa Ai masih bersamamu?"

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan berhenti mencoba setelah gaun ketiga… dia bilang akan pulang ke rumah duluan karena sakit kepala. Lagipula dia punya janji dengan Mitsuhiko-kun sore nanti. Apa dia menghubungimu?"

"Tidak… Oke, thanks Ayumi." Conan mematikan ponselnya lalu menelepon nomor Ai. Alisnya berkerut ketika tidak ada nada sambung yang berarti menunjukkan kalau Ai mematikan ponselnya. Dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian jarinya menari-nari mencari nomor Hakase.

"Hakase? Apa Ai berada disana?"

Suara Professor Agasa yang riang menghentak gendang telinganya, "Conan-kun! Ai-kun belum pulang dari tadi. Bukannya dia berjanji dengan Ayumi-kun untuk pergi bersama hari ini? Dia bilang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan gaun. Ada apa?"

"O-oh, tidak apa. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti, Hakase."

Conan menggumam, otaknya berputar cepat. _Dimana Ai? _Biasanya kalau dia pergi ke suatu tempat, dia selalu menghubunginya lebih dahulu karena Conan protektif—well, sebenarnya sih _sangat protektif menjurus ke posesif_.

"Conan-kun? Kau mau ikut aku mewawancarai tersangka, bukan?" suara Inspektur Megure memecahkan konsentrasinya. Conan berputar dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku. Dia mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Inspektur Megure.

_Ai kelihatannya normal-normal saja sewaktu aku terakhir sarapan dengannya tadi pagi. Mungkin batere ponselnya habis dan tidak sempat diisi ulang_. Conan mendehem dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada para tersangka yang membalas pandangannya dengan grogi. Dia harus cepat-cepat mengungkapkan kasus ini sebelum Ai mengkorupsi pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Conan-kun?"

"Ada apa, Mitsuhiko-kun?"

"Apa Ai-chan bersamamu, Conan-kun?"

"Kenapa? Tidak…"

"Ai-chan telah berjanji untuk bertemu denganku membahas jurnal penelitian terbaru di laboratorium dan dia belum muncul walau telah lewat tiga puluh menit. Biasanya dia selalu tepat waktu… lagipula ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dari tadi."

"Apa? Oke. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

"Oke." Pembicaraan mereka terputus.

Conan mengerutkan alisnya. Ponsel Ai masih tak aktif dari tadi. Dia telah meneleponnya berkali-kali sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

_Ada apa dengan Ai?_

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Ai… dia tidak mungkin melupakan janjinya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Ai telah menghilang selama lima jam tanpa jejak. Ponselnya tak bisa dilacak lewat GPS karena memang telah dimodifikasi secara khusus oleh Hakase dan tidak terlacak oleh perangkat satelit apapun.

Conan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan jemarinya.

"Sial!" gerutunya sambil melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Hakase yang mengamatinya hanya mendesah khawatir, "Conan-kun. Apa kita harus menghubungi Inspektur Megure?"

"Tidak. Orang bisa dikatakan hilang setelah lewat 24 jam. Lagipula Ai wanita dewasa dan kita butuh bukti yang cukup untuk mengerahkan seluruh personil kepolisian mencarinya."

"Conan-kun… Cepat kemari…" Hakase sedang mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Pandangan Conan terangkat, dia menghambur ke arah Hakase "Ada apa?"

"Ai-kun baru saja meng-update twitternya." Walau Conan tau kalau Ai sama sekali bukan orang yang aktif dalam sosial media tapi dia kadang-kadang menulis status twitternya tentang keadaan cuaca atau foto berbagai macam makanan yang sukses dimasak. Tentu saja banyak foto karena Ai merupakan juru masak yang berbakat—kari adalah favoritnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali Conan mendapatkan kenikmatan mencicipi masakan Ai—dia pria beruntung.

"Apa yang dia tulis?" Conan merangsek lebih maju untuk membaca tulisan di layar. Dia bahkan melepaskan kacamata palsunya.

"Sakura. _Ash. Dust_."

"Apa maksudnya, Conan-kun?" tanya Hakase bingung. Conan menyipitkan matanya.

Sakura.

_Ash._

_Dust. _

Taman Beika.

Di sana pohon sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya dan Ai sering mengunjunginya sendirian. Kadang Conan mengikutinya dan hanya memperhatikan dari jauh bagaimana gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku dengan kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran di sekelilingnya. Tidak—dia bukan_ stalker_ tapi Ai dan sakura adalah kombinasi yang mampu membuat hatinya hangat.

Kadang—yah, memang kadang, Ai akan menyunggingkan salah satu senyumnya yang langka saat menyadari bagaimana kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan mengenai rambutnya dan Conan benar-benar menikmati momen itu.

_Tapi apa maksudnya abu dan debu?_

"Hakase! Aku pergi ke taman Beika sekarang! Ai berada disana!" seru Conan sambil menghambur keluar tanpa menunggu jawaban lagi.

Dia berlari dengan sekuat kakinya membawanya. Sinar matahari sore menyelimutinya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Conan berhasil sampai di taman itu dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Dengan menundukkan badannya dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya, Conan menyipitkan matanya memandang sekeliling—mencari keberadaan Ai.

Dan gadis itu berada di salah satu bangku, tempat favoritnya. Dia duduk dengan begitu nyamannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Conan berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Wangi kelopak sakura yang berguguran menerpa indra penciumannya.

Hening. Ai masih belum bereaksi apapun.

Lalu, "Ada apa?" tanya Conan. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh Ai menyender di bahu kursi dengan posisi santai. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perut. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat dia pergi keluar pagi tadi. Ada beberapa helai kelopak sakura yang jatuh mengenai rambut gadis itu. Conan menekan keinginannya untuk memeluknya—mencium wangi rambutnya dan sakura.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ai…" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada mendesak.

"_Ash and Dust_."

Conan mengangkat alisnya. "_Ash and Dust_?"

"…_to denote the total finality of the corporeal body, thereby contrasting the temporary nature of worldly existence to the eternity of the spirit_," kata Ai dengan datar. Matanya masih terpejam.

Sekarang Conan mulai mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa _maksudmu_, Ai?"

Ai membuka matanya, dia terlihat begitu lelah dan rapuh. Sinar keemasan matahari sore menyelinap di sela-sela wajahnya membuatnya tampak tak nyata dan surreal.

"…abu akan kembali menjadi abu dan debu akan menjadi debu."

Conan mengeraskan rahangnya, tangannya terkepal—menahan emosinya. "Kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"M-maafkan aku… Conan..." suara gadis itu mengecil hingga berupa bisikan tapi mampu meyayat hati Conan dengan begitu tajam.

"Sialan! Ai—aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Jangan pernah lari dariku lagi!" bentak Conan. Dia marah—benar-benar marah. Kegusarannya menguasai hatinya hingga tak mampu berpikir apapun. Ai hanya memejamkan matanya kembali—dia tampak begitu menderita.

"Maafkan aku…" kali ini suara Ai terdengar begitu dingin dan jauh.

Conan bangkit berdiri dengan cepat—dengan segala kekuatan yang mampu dia pikirkan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi, dia ingin berteriak di depan gadisnya—betapa gadis itu kembali menjadi pengecut.

Dia ingat—bagaimana gadis itu merona ketika dia melontarkan _lamarannya_ begitu saja—di tengah-tengah perdebatan mereka yang tanpa henti, dan bagaimana gadis itu melebur bersamanya—merasakan emosi yang begitu meledak-ledak hingga menyentuh hatinya paling dalam…

"Ai…" mohonnya dengan begitu lirih. Conan tetap berdiri—walau tak menoleh sama sekali pada gadis itu tapi dia yakin kalau Ai mendengarnya. Dan dia yakin mendengar isak pelan Ai—sial, hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah gadis itu menangis untuknya.

Conan bahkan tak bergeming ketika menyadari kalau Ai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan sehingga tak bertemu pandang dengannya.

_Jadi, inilah akhir dari segalanya…_

_Begitu menyakitkan…_

Detektif itu merasa tubuhnya begitu lelah, seakan semua energinya telah terhisap habis. Dia hanya bisa kembali duduk terhenyak selama berjam-jam hingga larut malam menjelang.

.

.

.

"Conan-kun… kau tau kalau Ai bukan gadis biasa… dia bukan tipe gadis yang takut dengan pernikahan…"

Conan tak menjawab, pandangan matanya kosong. Hakase menelan ludah, dia tak pernah melihat Shinichi—atau Conan terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Detektif paling brilian dan bersemangat yang pernah dia kenal itu terlihat begitu sengsara. Kepedihannya menguar dan meremukan hatinya. Conan dan Ai adalah anak-anaknya. Dia paling menginginkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Tak seharusnya mereka berakhir begitu.

"Ai-kun… dia sangat menyayangimu, padahal dia tak gampang menunjukkan perasaannya. Merasakan kasih sayang saja begitu sulit baginya, apalagi menunjukkannya. Sebagian besar hidupnya telah terlatih untuk tidak pernah memperlihatkan apa yang dirasakannya. Dia telah siap dikhianati dan ditinggalkan," Hakase berhenti sejenak untuk menepuk bahu Conan, "Ai telah kehilangan semuanya di usia yang sangat muda. Kau tau, Conan… sepertinya dia tak pernah bisa melepaskan bayangan rasa bersalahnya kalau dia merebutmu dari Ran-kun…"

"Sial! Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu! Dia selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak, kenapa dia tak menyadari kalau—sial!" Conan mendesis marah. Dia tak mampu berpikir jernih, satu-satunya hal yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya bagaimana menemukan cara supaya Ai kembali padanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun. _Apapun_.

"Conan-kun… berilah Ai sedikit waktu. Mungkin dia—takut dan bimbang…"

"Aku mengerti, Hakase… aku cuma tak ingin dia lari dariku lagi…"

Professor Agasa tersenyum simpatik, dia menepuk bahu Conan lagi dan meninggalkannya termenung sendirian di ruang keluarga Kudo yang luas. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Ai selama dua hari—dan dua hari itu menyiksa dirinya.

.

.

.

"Halo, Mitsuhiko-kun… apa Ai-chan bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak masuk kuliah dua hari ini. Sewaktu aku meneleponnya dan bilang ingin menjenguknya—dia melarangku."

"Oh… aku dengar dari Hakase kalau Ai-chan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Conan-kun…"

"Apa!"

"Mudah-mudahan itu tidak benar. Mereka begitu cocok dan hampir tak terpisahkan… aku telah berusaha menelepon Ai-chan tapi dia tak ingin bicara tentang hal ini…"

Mitsuhiko menelan ludah, sebagian hatinya menginginkan kebahagiaan gadis idamannya tapi begitu mendengar berita ini—sebagian lainnya melonjak begitu tinggi. Betapa menyedihkan dirinya—begitu bodoh sehingga hanya harapan semu bisa membuat hatinya begitu senang.

_Menyedihkan._

_Cinta memang menyedihkan, bisa membuatmu lemah dan tolol._

"Mitsuhiko-kun? Kau masih berada disana?"

"O-oke… Ayumi-chan. Beritahu aku jika ada berita terbaru tentang mereka…"

"Ya… _Bye_.."

"_Bye…"_

.

.

.

Tiga hari lewat dan Conan tak tahan lagi. Dia mencoba mengumpulkan segala kekecewaan, frustasi, ketidakberdayaannya yang tersisa—yang dia pikir masih ada—dan ternyata benar-benar membuat hidupnya hampa. Keberadaan Ai begitu besar dalam hidupnya. Sepanjang hidupnya menjadi _alter-egonya_ yang lain—Conan Edogawa—dia telah mengenal Ai. Sekarang dia menyadari kalau dirinya tanpa Ai... dia bahkan tak ingin memikirkan hal ini.

_Ai. Ai. Ai._

Conan hampir berlari menuju rumah Hakase. Dia membuka gerendel pintu dengan kunci pribadinya sendiri dan menghambur naik ke atas lantai dua. Ke kamar Ai.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari kalau Ai sedang duduk di balkon. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya mengamati bagaimana kelamnya malam berkorelasi dengan suasana hatinya saat itu.

"Ai…" desis Conan tanpa sadar. Gadis itu tersentak begitu mendengar namanya terpanggil. Bahunya sedikit bergetar ketika menyadari tatapan mata Conan padanya. Begitu dalam—begitu menyakitkan karena penuh dengan emosi.

"Kembalilah padaku… jika kau tak ingin menikah, itu bukan masalah besar," Conan menghela nafas panjang, "paling tidak beri aku alasan logis…"

Mata kebiruhijauan Ai berkilauan dibawah teramnya sinar bulan, dia tersenyum samar.

"Aku dengar dari Hakase… kau menolak kasus beberapa hari ini…"

"A-aku tak sanggup… Sial! Ai, jangan begitu… kau tau kalau aku tidak pintar berkata-kata tapi—" Ai memotong suaranya, "Kupikir—kau telah tau alasan kenapa aku berbuat begitu…"

"Ai, kau tak bisa menyingkirkanku begitu saja. Kau pikir aku bisa tenang-tenang saja membiarkanmu begitu saja? Begitu kau masuk dalam kehidupanku, kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Kehilanganmu berarti kehilangan diriku sendiri. Mengerti?" Wajah Conan begitu pucat, bibirnya bergetar. Dia tau kalau sifat Ai yang keras kepala merupakan salah satu daya tariknya tapi kali ini dia tak akan menyerah.

"Ai, apapun yang terjadi—lima belas tahun lalu—itu adalah keputusanku. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu atau Ran. Itu murni keputusanku sendiri. Aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas semua pemikiran yang kuambil. Shinichi Kudo telah mati. Aku tidak menggunakan antidote itu—dan sial—bisakah kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?"

Gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu menggigit bibirnya dan menggumam lemah—tapi cukup untuk terdengar di telinga Conan yang sensitif. "Kau tidak menghancurkan hidupku—kau memberiku pilihan. Seperti metaforamu lima belas tahun lalu. Hiu dan lumba-lumba. Lumba-lumba kelihatan menyenangkan tapi akan membosankan dalam jangka waktu lama. Detektif adalah hiu dan membutuhkan sesama hiu untuk bertahan hidup karena dia akan memahami hidup detektif itu sepenuhnya…"

"Aku bukan hiu atau lumba-lumba…"

Conan tertawa pahit, "Benar. Kau bukan hiu atau lumba-lumba. Kau adalah Ai Haibara yang hidup kembali dari sisa-sisa Shiho Miyano dan Sherry, seperti _phoenix _yang terbakar lalu lahir kembali…" dia maju mendekati Ai hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan, "Kau bagian hidupku, bahkan pada bagian-bagian saat aku tidak ingin kau terlibat…"

Gadis itu tertawa, pendek.

Conan mendesah, dia mengamati wajah Ai lekat-lekat bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana desah nafas lirih, pundak yang bergetar dan bulu mata gadis itu yang panjang menyentuh pipinya setiap berkedip.

"Ai…" Conan mengangkat tangannya, sedikit gemetaran, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan jari. "Ai," katanya lagi dan lengannya pun merangkul gadis itu, memeluknya sangat erat bagaikan cengkeraman baja saat dia mengangkat tubuh Ai ke atas, "Oh…Sial… Ai."

Ai merasakan getaran yang menjalari sekujur tubuh Conan saat pria itu membenamkan wajah ke rambutnya, ke lekukan lehernya.

"Jangan pernah lari dariku lagi…" bisik Conan. Ai hanya membalas dengan jemarinya membelai punggung pria itu dan berakhir di ujung rambutnya.

"Aku tau…" ujar Ai akhirnya—yang membuat Conan lega bukan kepalang.

"A-apa kau masih mau menikah denganku?" gagap Conan. Ai tersenyum kecil, dia bisa merasakan tubuh detektif itu tegang menunggu jawabannya.

"Sepertinya kau memang ingin aku menyiksamu lebih lama lagi…"

Mendengar itu, Conan memeluk Ai lebih kuat lagi. "Aku tak keberatan, Ai. Kau boleh menyiksaku seumur hidup."

Ai tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Conan melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengamati wajah gadis itu—menikmati momen yang sangat langka dalam hidupnya.

"Wow." Cuma itu dikatakan Conan sebelum menutupnya dengan ciuman panjang.

Professor Agasa yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana, menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh melintas pipinya. Dia tersenyum bahagia lalu berjalan meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Hari libur membuat gw sangat produktif. Enam chapter Moving On telah diketik, tinggal diedit dan dipublish lalu sekarang sedang menulis chapter terbaru Almost Lovers. Mudah-mudahan gak kena WB lagi haha

Thanks untuk Marutaro, Guest, guestar, SHiho Kudo dan guest yang telah memberikan reviews.

Happy Holidays! ^_^

Disclaimers : Aoyama Gosho

_Les Feuilles Mortes (autumn leaves)- Yves Montand.  
_

_Beautiful in White - Shane Westlife._


End file.
